


(Dare)

by moonix



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: M/M, Ugly Christmas Sweaters, boyfriend clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 11:39:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9121891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonix/pseuds/moonix
Summary: Neil finds Andrew in the kitchen, wearing his ugly Christmas sweater and not much else.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [luvanderwon (missbysshe)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=luvanderwon+%28missbysshe%29).



Neil must make a sound when he enters the kitchen, because Andrew looks up from where he's stirring sugar into his candy cane flavoured green tea. It's from a box gifted to him by Renee for the Foxes' Secret Santa exchange, with an assortment of festive teas that all smell disgusting and taste like scented candles to Neil, and Andrew isn't improving them any by adding sugar, but does it anyway just to be contrary.

“Staring,” Andrew hums, dropping his spoon in the sink and turning around to lean against the counter as he sips his tea. He's wearing a sweater – Neil's sweater – Neil's ugly Christmas cat sweater, with an actual honest-to-god cat hair pattern, his own Secret Santa gift, with Nicky being a strong suspect after Allison's delighted squeal of “it's _hideous_ , I love it!” and her subsequent pawing at Neil's chest indicated her innocence – not that Allison is ever innocent, or not a good actress, so Neil isn't ruling it out completely.

The sweater isn't the reason why Neil is staring. (Well, he's always staring, but.) It's rather what Andrew _isn't_ wearing, namely everything, except for underwear and a pair of utterly ridiculous reindeer socks.

Andrew raises an eyebrow over the rim of his mug and the corner of his mouth twitches minutely.

“You're,” Neil says, working his dry mouth and trying to shake free of the cloying peppermint and vanilla smell of Andrew's tea. He finally settles on, “festive.”

“Aren't I just,” Andrew mutters into his mug, just a hint of amusement like a pinch of warm cinnamon in the mulled wine of his voice. Weak-kneed and fuzzy, Neil leans against the doorframe and is once again glad that they left for Columbia before Nicky, Kevin and Aaron caught on and demanded to be taken along. The house is warm and peaceful, still with that gingery twist of home deep in Neil's belly when he feels the outline of his key in his pocket, but he gets that whenever he looks at Andrew these days, too.

“I like it,” Neil says, trying to convey that he likes all of it – the house, the lazy morning with just the two of them, the fact that Andrew is wearing his sweater, the fact that he's not wearing much else. Even the disgusting tea and Andrew's even more disgusting habit of adding sugar to everything that stays still long enough.

A sugar cube hits him between the eyes and bounces off.

“If by 'it' you mean my ass,” Andrew scoffs, almost grumpily, and Neil has to turn his face away and hide his laugh. Andrew doesn't finish his sentence.

“I don't,” Neil says once he has control over his facial muscles again. He dares and says, “at least, not just that,” and waits patiently for Andrew to react. He dares more and more these days.

(Andrew, of course, has said no a lot of those times, but he has yet to complain about Neil asking.)

“Good,” Andrew says, a bored candy cane slick of a word, “because you're not getting that.”

“No,” Neil smiles, “but I can like it all the same. From over here.”

Andrew drains his tea and thinks about this, then turns around again to put his mug in the sink. “I suppose,” he concedes at last. “I'm keeping the sweater as payment, though.”

“Fair enough,” Neil says, and has a feeling that Andrew walking around without trousers on, knowing full well that Neil is going to see him, may be Andrew's very own brand of daring, and that the experiment is going well.

He intends to keep it that way.

 


End file.
